Mornings with Kakashi and Iruka
by tamoranarutoholic
Summary: Just a look at a typical morning with kakashi and Iruka. Supremely fluffy, and sweet. YAOI dont like? Don't read don't complain. Please read and review! Rating over cautious


Just a bit of random sweetness. I've been looking for some random pieces of KakaIru domesticity and I haven't found any (guess I wasn't looking very hard) so I made my own. Please read and PLEASE O PLEASE REVIEW this :) is all I need or this :( or a long heartfelt rant about why I suck whatever you please as long as you take 12 seconds of your life to give me a tad of critisism. k hope you enjoy

Oh BTW sorry for the sucky spacing and line issues my computor hates m**e  
**

* * *

**warning:**

YAOI! DO NOT READ THIS AND THEN REVIEW SIMPLY TO TELL ME THAT YAOI IS UBS  
URD AND ILLOGICAL IF YOU DO NOT LIKE YAOI THEN DO NOT READ YAOI ITS NOT THAT HARD! If you really feel the extreme need to tell me how much yaoi sucks or how much i suck be prepared to have a heated heartfelt and reational reply that you will have a very hard time arguing with directed towards you

* * *

Disclaimer: If I really friggen wanted to claim ownership of Naruto and anything asociated with it would I really be posting on FANfiction? I think not. I am not THAT dillusional. So for the gazillionth time, NO I do not own Naruto or anything to do with it nor will I attempt to claim ownership to Naruto in the near future.

* * *

Iruka sat on the edge of the bed his legs spread apart an elbow on each knee and his forehead in his hands

massaging his scarred nose and flawless forehead. He picked up his head and shook the nighttime cricks and

sores from his neck, and the knots from his shoulder length hair. He flexed and cracked bare toes and then stood

and straightened. After glancing over his shoulder at the angelic looking shirtless figure of Kakashi in their bed,

he smiled as he bent his head to tie his loose chocolate locks back against his neck in his classic ponytail. As his

fingers worked in the well-known pattern he padded down the hall into the bathroom. He yawned with

exhaustion that was odd considering he had just woken up (he had done very little sleeping the night before. since

moving in with Kakashi he had not had more than a few nights during which he had done nothing but sleep). He

bent and splashed water onto his face to fully wake himself up and then plodded into the kitchen, noticing that the

bed he shared with Kakashi was empty. He smirked and continued to the kitchen. He reached his destination,

which came in the form of the kitchen sink. He flicked on the flow of warm water and just as he was placing his

hands under the stream with a generous amount of soap (Iruka took great importance in cleanlines and thus

washed his hands several times a day) he felt a warm presence tight behind him. He then felt hands slide from his

shoulders down to his biceps then his forearms and then finally to his hands that were still under the warm water.

"Mmm Good morning Ruka Ru," Kakashi purred He brought his now wet hands back up Iruka's arms and to his

shoulders and then down to Iruka's toned stomach leaving a trail of sweet smelling moisture in their wake. Once

they reached his belly button they took separate directions. One hand reached back up the flat hardness that was

Iruka's stomach to trace long fingers along and around his shapely abs. The other hand came to a rest on the band

of simple tight black boxer shorts fitting tightly to the contours of Iruka's skinny hips. That hand curved gently

around Iruka's skinny hips holding him in place against the kitchen counter. As Kakashi's hands moved Iruka's

knees grew weak and his stomach filled with the warm fluttery feeling that still cam even after months with

Kakashi.

"Very Good morning." Iruka replied to his now soapy hands. As he lathered the sticky liquid on his hands he felt

hot moisture on his naked back. Kakashi had attached his mouth to the space between Iruka's shoulder blades. He

began sucking and massaging Iruka's skin with his lips so intensely that Iruka forgot why exactly he was washing

his hands... Something about bacon... or was it eggs... eggplant maybe?

The suds on his hands were chased away by the warm water and he reached up with his newly cleaned hands to

halt the flow of water.

"Hmm," Kakashi murmured as he took a break from the now thoroughly wet and slightly red spot on Iruka's

back

"Looks like your hands are clean," he paused to nip at Iruka's earlobe "What about the rest of you?"

Iruka reached behind him to grasp Kakashi's waist in both hands and pull Kakashi's front to his back.

"Now Kakashi," despite his harsh reprimanding tone, he smiled as Kakashi's lips found his back again "you

know that with you everything is dirty, you sick pervert, and that thanks to you includes me."

"Ah I see. I guess this means you'll be joining me in the shower."

"hmmm.." Iruka mused mockingly stroking his thumbs just underneath the rim of Kakashi's black boxers. Not

waiting for a worded answer Kakashi wrapped his forearms around Iruka's stomach and swung him around so

they were both facing the hall leading to the bathroom. Sucking and licking Iruka's neck, shoulder blades and

back as he half walked half nudged Iruka Kakashi made slow, hot, wet progress down the hall to the bathroom.

Which was soon filled with steam and shouts.

* * *

Wow that didn't totally suck. ne hooo Thanks for reading!! and if you want even more thanks you can get buckets of it as well as plenty of groveling if you review. All you need is to click the little button and throw down three keystrokes hit enter and you're done and I am extatic. Ok even if you don't review I'm glad you at least read so THANKSSSS xD  



End file.
